


Fix What's Been Broken

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Series: Attack on Titan Uke Eren series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Businessman Jean Kirstein, CEO Jean Kirstein, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Fetish, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, High School Student Eren Yeager, It's Jaeger Not Yeager, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Jean Kirstein Being A Sweetheart, Levi Is Not in This Story, M/M, Middle Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jean Kirstein, Romance, Shoe Kink, Suit Porn, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jean Kirstein, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Xavi Inocencio Being An Asshole, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: After being harshly dumped by his lover, high school student Eren Jaeger swore to himself that he would never love again. That is until he meets a handsome horseface named Jean Kirschtein who saves him from being sucked into the hole of depression. Will Eren give love another chance or will he just toss Jean aside?





	1. Jean x Eren  ::: PROLOGUE ~ Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and this here is my another Attack on Titan yaoi fic, and this time this is a Jean x Eren fanfic. I’ve been seeing a lot of fanfics where Jean was being an asshole to Eren and such, and I thought that why not have Jean be a sweetheart to the teal-eyed brunette like how Levi was to him in my other story, Sledgehammer and it will take inspiration of Left at the Altar written by MLRD4ever.
> 
> Now without further ado… let’s get on with the chapter

**Disclaimer:** Like before, I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters in the story. They belong to Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and the main man of the series, Hajime Isayama.

 **Warnings:** This chapter is a prologue so there will be cheating and heartbreak. The later chapters will contain, drinking, smoking, swearing, slight depression, and lots of fluff and yaoi (it will be sorta of a slow burn, I’m not sure though). Modern AU, High School AU, Sugar Daddy! Jean, and High School Student Eren

 **Summary:** After being harshly dumped by his lover, high school student Eren Jaeger swore to himself that he would never love again. That is until he meets a handsome horseface named Jean Kirschtein who saves him from being sucked into the hole of depression. Will Eren give love another chance or will he just toss Jean aside?

 **Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger, Past! Xavi Inocencio x Eren Jaeger

 

**Fix What’s Been Broken**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Jean x Eren ::: PROLOGUE ~  _ Betrayal _

 

Eren Hugo Jaeger just stood there in complete shock, frozen in his place while he was in the middle of the doorway. He didn’t know if he wanted to be sad or angry of what he was seeing that’s pulling the strings of his heart. In front of him was none other than his boyfriend Richard Xavi Allen Inocencio, known as just Xavi Inocencio and some unknown red-haired woman on top of him. She cried out in horror as she quickly covered her bare chest with the sheets. Xavi gave Eren a glare while the brunette looked at him with complete hurt.

“Eren, what the hell are you doing here?” the man spat out.

“No,” Eren said, his venom starting to show in his voice. “What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing? I came to see if you are okay and this is what I see? You fucking some random bitch when you told me that you weren’t feeling well?”

Xavi rolled his eyes shamelessly, “Yeah, I lied. So what?”

“So? SO!? Xavi, what the fuck!?” Eren screamed out. “I left my the ones who really cares about me to be with you and this is what I get in return!? I thought you loved me!”

Just then, he heard Xavi laugh, not in a humorous way, but in a cruel and heartless manner, “Love you? You think I would love a disgusting homo like you? Don’t make me laugh, my reputation would be ruined if they found out if I’m dating a man. What happened between us was nothing but pure amusement for me, I never loved you in the first place. Not ever.”

Those cold words struck Eren’s heart within seconds, “Xavi… you don’t really-”

“Yes, I mean it, Eren. I’ve grown tired of you and you’re starting to annoy me,” Xavi turned away. “Don’t expect me to see your face here again. You’re nothing but pure trash to me.”

Eren felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces as he started to back away as Xavi welcomed the woman back into the bed and smashed his lips against hers. The brunette dashed out of the apartment and into the streets of Wall Maria. He could feel the hot stinging tears brimming in his eyes from the harsh betrayal from his now ex-boyfriend and he wanted to get away from it all. He quickly grabbed his cellphone and quickly puts on speed-dial and after a few rings, a gentle female voice was heard on the other line.

“ _Hello?”_

“Petra?” Eren asked. “What are you doing, answering Mikasa’s phone? Where is she?”

“ _She’s out with Annie_ ,” Petra answered back and silence occurred within seconds, “ _Eren… are-are you alright? You don’t sound so happy. What happened?_ ”

Eren remained silent.

“ _Eren. What happened?_ ” Petra asked once again until realization soon came and she asked, “ _It’s Xavi, isn’t it?_ ”

Eren couldn’t hold onto his tears anymore, “Y-yeah… I thought he loved me, Petra. He said that he would stay by my side and… and he left me for some girl.”

He could hear the girl sigh on the other line, showing that not only she felt nothing but pure sympathy for the brunette but also complete anger of the hurt Xavi has inflicted within him. “ _Don’t worry, I’ll call my daddy to have his driver come and pick you up, okay?_ ” she asked.

“Okay,” Eren answered back and hung up the phone.

He could feel the cold winds through his soft face as he could feel the hot tears rolling down from his face as his heart burst with all of the anger and pain. He wondered what did he do to deserve this much breaking, this much foolery.

He wondered why love can be so cruel sometimes.

_ **End of Prologue** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the prologue of Fix What’s Been Broken and I have to admit, I’m pretty impressed on how it this starter turned out. Yeah, I really feel bad for Eren after seeing Xavi cheating on him with some woman he picked up and how he just selfishly used Eren’s feelings for his own entertainment. But don’t worry, it will all be okay when Jean comes to get the brunette out in the dumps.
> 
> Alright then, the first chapter will be up soon! Feel free to show some love here!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. Jean x Eren ::: Chapter ONE ~ Horseface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here with a new chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken. This chapter, we will introduce everyone’s favorite horse-face, Jean Kirschtein and have his become the new lover of the heartbroken Eren Jaeger, with the appearances of other characters such as Mikasa, Petra, and others. Sorry, Levi won’t be in this story though. This is part of the AO3 fanfiction series, Attack on Titan Uke Eren series, where we have storied involving Eren Jaeger as the uke.
> 
> Alright, without further ado, let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and the man behind the series, Hajime Isayama.

**Warnings:** Modern AU, High school AU, swearing, underage drinking, underage smoking, slight depression, and yaoi. Student! Eren and Sugar Daddy! Jean

**Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger

 

**Fix What’s Been Broken**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Jean x Eren ::: CHAPTER ONE ~  _ Horseface _

 

It had been a week and a half since the cruel breakup and Eren has been down in the dumps. Yes, he did cry over the painful images of his ex-boyfriend, Xavi Inocencio fucking some random woman in his apartment and how he just stepped all over his heart after treating it like a complete toy and he would spend the rest of his time numbing the hurt with alcohol and cigarettes and he’s only 18 years old. The first time he started drinking and smoking when he was 14 years old, right after his lost both his parents in an accident, and when he met Xavi, he stopped. Now that the man has betrayed him, he has relapsed and it was starting to take effect on Mikasa, who watched him drown in the tobacco and alcohol.

“Eren...”

Eren didn’t say a word as he remained standing in the balcony, taking a puff out of his cigarette. His eyes showed coldness, staring at the view of the beautiful skyline of Wall Maria. Mikasa could feel the hurt radiating from the brunette and just sighed, “Eren, I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but I really don’t want you to keep on smoking and drinking. It’s gonna affect your health,” she said as she turned on her heel and went inside.

The brunette sighed after hearing what the female raven said to him and he finally puts out the cigarette with the heel of his shoe and heads back inside, catching Mikasa by surprise.

“Oh! So you finally took my word?”

“No, I’m going out,” Eren said bluntly.

“Huh? But, what about dinner?” Mikasa asked looking taken aback.

“Not hungry,” Eren replied back and grabbed his coat before heading out the door, slamming it from behind in full force, making the whole apartment shake. Mikasa found herself sighing once more, and soon a man with short blonde hair entered the living room and he had a concerned look on his face. He was around middle age and had a slight mustache.

“Mikasa, what was that noise?” he called out. “And where’s Eren?”

Mikasa bit her lip slightly, “He… he left, Hannes,” she answered back.

The man who was named Hannes felt taken aback only to have him sigh, “Honestly… that boy has been like this since that no-good weasel did him dirty, if Carla and Grisha were alive, they wouldn’t accept this. I’m starting to get worried about him,” he said.

The female raven just stood there silently as her worry for her friend started grow within her.

:

:: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

The cold evening breeze rustled through Eren’s chocolate brown hair while the small gales tickled his nose. The evening has already made its peek and Eren dragged his feet across the sidewalk, passing every single person who walked past him, most of them were couples, who held hands and remained close with each other, exchanging their warmth with one another and calling each other cheesy and mushy pet names. Eren picked up the pace, trying to avoid the whole romantic moments.

However, he stopped at a restaurant where he spotted another couple having a very nice dinner. The male reached towards a small case and showed it to his girlfriend who looked up and he eyes widened. He opened the case which showed a beautiful diamond ring and mouth out the words ‘Will you marry me?’ to the girlfriend. Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded out in complete excitement and feeling, mouthing out ‘Yes!’ to her boyfriend. Everyone around them congratulated them as the male placed the ring on his now-fiancé’s middle finger. She looked at her ring as she wiped her tears before looking at Eren, who was watching and happily showed him her ring, stating her engagement. Eren turned away from the girl and he was going to resume on walking until he accidentally bumped into three men who were walking by, the center guy taking complete offense and glared at the brunette.

“Hey, dickhead! Why don’t you watch where you’re going?”

Eren didn’t say anything and just kept on walking, leaving the leader being more peeved and stomping up towards the 18-year-old, grabbing him by the collar. “Hey! Don’t walk away while I’m talking to you, jackass!” he snarled out, but the brunette wasn’t affected by his anger.

“I’m not in the mood right now, okay? I’m sorry for bumping you, now would you mind stepping away from me?” Eren replied back. “Your breath smells like you’ve been licking some girl’s dry vagina.”

The crowed completely reacted on how Eren roasted the asshole, who himself didn’t take that lightly. Even the couple who Eren saw earlier went outside to see what was going on and they saw the guy raise ball his fists while his friends, try to calm him down, but fell into deaf ears. “You fucker! I’ll make you regret saying that to me!” he shouted out as he rose his fist to attack the brunette, but his fist was stopped by another hand, making the man turn around.

“Hey, what the fuck are you-” he stopped in mid-sentence to see a taller male right behind him.

The male had two-toned hair in a style of an undercut and piercing brown eyes, boring through the thug’s blue eyes. “Hey… you know it’s not nice to bully people, ya know?” he asked with as smile on his face and the man yanked his arm away.

“Who the hell are you!?”

“Just a nice guy passing by. Now, be a kind gentleman and let the guy go before we do this the hard way,” the two-toned male said with a smile, while cracking his knuckles, loud enough for the thug feel his blood run cold and he slammed Eren to the ground.

“Fine, fine! You win!” he cried out and dashed away with his two friends running after him. The male sighed and then turned to the crowd. “It’s okay guys. I’ve taken care of it, you can move on now,” he called out and the crowd broke away followed by the couple who looked at Eren once more before heading back inside the restaurant.

Eren cursed at himself as he got himself up, dusting his clothes off as he heard footsteps approaching him, “Hey, are you alright?” the taller male asked, causing Eren to look up.

The two-toned male stood before him with a smile on his face. Eren stared at him once more and he could see how good-looking the male was: aside of his hair and eyes, the male had longish face and a sharp jawline, almost like a horse and stood around 6’2”, towering Eren’s 5’8” height. He was wearing a clean Giorgio Armani suit, the vest to go with it, not to mention a pair of black Ferragamos buckled dress shoes. He even sported a golden earring and a two cuff earrings on his right ear.

Eren had to admit that the man was very handsome and rich from his perspective, but he felt that this man was just being nice to him, “I’m fine, thanks,” he said coldly and turned away and was going to walk away, but the man grabbed him by the arm.

“Hold on, where are you going at this time?” the male asked him.

“Something that doesn’t involve you,” Eren yanked had hand back. “Oh, and by the way, you look like a horse.”

That insult made the male slightly offended, but turned into a smirk. “Trying to act tough, huh? You really are a dumbass,” he commented making Eren scowl.

“What did you say?”

Soon, the male grabbed Eren by the arm once again, “Come on,” he spoke up.

“Hold on, where hell are you taking me?” Eren asked.

“You’ll see,” the male answered back, taking Eren to a black sleek Jeep Commander where he used his car remote to unlock the doors. He opened the front passenger door, “Get in,” he said. Eren stared at him for a couple of seconds and soon entered the vehicle. The man smiled and quickly ran to the driver’s side and started the vehicle before turning around to see Eren staring at the window, looking slightly peeved. His teal eyes shifted the other direction to see the horseface looking at him and then turned away.

“Where are we going anyways?”

“I said you’ll see, okay? Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride,” the horseface spoke and Eren kept his mouth shut as he enjoyed the ride, or in his eyes… dread.

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – F WBB** :::

 

The two-toned male and Eren both ended up in a large restaurant which looked more like a buffet with a fancy twist. Eren found himself very fascinated on how beautiful the interior of the restaurant: modern being mixed with antique décor. After the male made his payment at the front desk, he walked up to Eren who was completely mesmerized by the eatery’s beauty and he just smiled. “You like it, don’t you?” he asked, catching the brunette by surprise.

“H-horseface! Don’t scare me like that!” Eren cried out.

“Hey, I have a name you know,” the male retaliated jokingly. “Maybe I should call you dumbass then, right?”

Eren scowled to the remark, “No. My name is Eren. Eren Hugo Jaeger, remember that,” he replied back. “Why did you bring me here anyways?”

“What? Can’t a guy treat someone who’s having a bad day? I thought I’d take you here so you can eat all you want.” the two-toned male spoke back to Eren. The brunette was going to protest, but he felt his stomach growl loudly and the horseface found himself grinning. “Guess, my intentions are correct,” he said and the brunette found himself scowling more. Jeez, is this guy being more of an asshole than he already is when he first encountered him?

“Fine,” Eren spoke back. “But… I didn’t get your name.”

“Jean,” the horseface spoke back. “Jean-Gabriel Aerick Kirschtein. It’s a nice to meet someone as cute as you.”

Eren found himself blushing, “W-what the fuck!? And did out have to say your full name?”

“You did it first, _Eren._ Sure it’s long and all, but just call me Jean. My friends call me that and it’s easier that way,” Jean answered back. “So, are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna start chowing down?

Eren didn’t say anything and he actually started looking at the food the restaurant has served and wasted no time stuffing his mouth with every appetizer and entree he has gotten while Jean ate his food and watch the brunette continue on eating as if he was a Titan or something like that. The taller horse-face smiled and there was no trace of annoyance or disgust coming from him. Nothing but pure warmth surging within him.

Once their dinner was finished, Jean decided to take Eren around the city of Wall Maria where he stopped at a large pier amusement park, where the neon lights flashed across the night sky and sparkled upon the crashing waves of the ocean. Eren looked at the view of the whole city in which it was incredibly huge, almost like New York City, Tokyo, and San Francisco fused into one. Somehow, it felt very calming for the brunette and started to numb the heartbreak he was inflicted.

“Here,” Jean was heard from behind, holding out a Japanese crepe. Eren takes the crepe from the two-toned male after thanking him, taking a bite out. Jean sat next to Eren with his own and took a bite while getting close to the brunette.

“Um… Jean?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jean replied back turning to the brunette.

“I have something to ask you...” Eren spoke once again, gripping onto his crepe. “… um, have you ever been betrayed by someone you love and care about?”

Jean stared at him for a moment, still pretty surprised of what the 18-year-old has asked him. But then he started to see the slight hurt from his eyes and it all came to him. No wonder he acted snarky moments ago.

“Actually, yeah. I have had my heart broken before. Is it because you got yours broken, too?”

Eren didn’t want to admit it, but he did. “Yeah, not too long ago. I was madly in love with this guy named Xavi and he helped me go through my coping with my parents’ deaths. I thought he was the one for me, but it turned out to be a complete lie.”

“What did he do to you?” Jean questioned in concern.

“He cheated on me and left me for a woman.”

That pierced Jean through his heart, “Oh… I-”

“No, you don’t need to feel sorry for me,” Eren spoke up. “I guess love isn’t meant to last for all of us.”

“Don’t think that way. What he did to you was unforgivable,” Jean assured, looking Eren in the eyes. “But you need to think what’s going on in the future instead of being sucked into the past. Believe me, I’ve been there, done that. And my mom tells me the same thing.”

Eren looked down, “I… I see,” he muttered only to feel Jean move closer to him.

“Listen, just forget about the guy, okay? He’s a jerk and he’ll get his just desserts,” the horseface said. “Just be glad that you chose not to kill yourself by getting hit by a car.”

Eren snapped his head upwards, “Hey! I’m not some suicidal bastard like that guy in the comic book, you ass!”

Jean chuckled, “Sorry I had to say that. But you look cute when you get annoyed,” he complimented and the brunette felt himself blushing.

“Ugh… you’re such a fucking horseface!”

Jean laughed as the two enjoyed their crepes while watching the amazing view of the moon, that was now rising from the horizons of the ocean in a reddish orange color which looked very beautiful than its original pure white hue, not even caring that the two stayed there for too long.

This was the kind of distraction Eren really needed, however… he wasn’t so sure that he was able to meet the horseface again.

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the first chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken. I had to stop it here so I can move on to the next chapter and bring more Jean x Eren goodness into the story. And as for you Levi x Eren fans out there, don’t worry I still have Sledgehammer REVAMPED up. I just need to make a schedule in writing the chapters so I can update each story as well as my Hetalia fanfic, Hollywood Darling.
> 
> But like always, the next chapter will be up soon and I will be adding more characters in the story and bring back Jean to show his love for Eren and such.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. Jean x Eren  ::: CHAPTER TWO ~ Pills and Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here with a new chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken where we get to continue on with Jean and Eren’s relationship. In the last chapter, Eren meets Jean when he saved from getting into a fight from one of the assholes, he accidentally bumped after going through his depression from his breakup with Xavi and takes him out to get him up from his somber. So, now we get to see what’s going to happen in this chapter!
> 
> Without further ado, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and Hajime Isayama. I would love to own the series… but nah, Isayama’s the main man.

 **Warnings:** High School AU, Modern AU, Slight underage smoking/drinking, CEO!Jean, Sugar Daddy!Jean, romance, swearing, and yaoi (no sex in this chapter but there will be dates in this story, too.)

 **Ages:** Jean – 32, Eren, Armin, Petra, Mikasa, etc – 18, Hange – 28, Hannes – 47 (more ages will be coming soon)

 **Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger, slight Mikasa Ackerman x Annie Leonhart, and slight Hange Zoe x Petra Ral

 

**Fix What’s Been Broken**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Jean x Eren ::: CHAPTER TWO ~  _ Pills and Potions _

 

“Eren! Hurry up, or you’re gonna be late for school!”

Eren heard Hannes’ voice call from downstairs as he was seen getting all of his belongings for school together, and putting them into his backpack. He lets out a sigh and looked at the clock which was a quarter past 7:00, knowing that the old man is trying to make him get out of the house, even though he was trying to not have him be late for school. However, it wasn’t school he was thinking about… it was about the night he met _him._ He remembered when he saved him from getting pounded by that asshole, who he accidentally bumped into and somewhat healed him slightly after Xavi cruelly dumped him. Eren could remember it very well and those memories kept on playing over and over like a broken movie projector.

‘ _That horseface… I can’t remember his name..._ ’

He thought for a moment and then it hit him.

‘ _Oh, now I remember! Jean-Gabriel Kirschtein...er… Jean_. _I wonder how he’s doing?_ ’

Eren started to think of what was Jean doing now. Since his little ‘comfort date’ with him, the brunette hasn’t seen or heard from the horseface since both he and him went on their separate ways. Only to remember that he the two-toned male didn’t get his number, and he doesn’t even know where he is now.

He sighed heavily and grabbed all of his belongings, knowing that Hannes might call him again. He could feel his heart getting warm, but he’s not so sure it will last.

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

A look of boredom was traced all over Jean’s face as he was in a large office with large windows right behind him, showing the beautiful view of Wall Maria. Sitting at a large mahogany wooden desk with a golden name plate that says his name and his role: President of the Kirschtein Group. Meaning that the horseface is pretty damn loaded as well as his family, which explained why he looked very sharp and had a very expensive ride.

He sighed heavily as he looked at the reports of the newest company project handed to him just sitting there untouched. He didn’t like how his day was starting out, but it was too late to turn back now. He’s the president of his family’s company and he really didn’t want to disappoint them.

‘ _Why the hell did I even agree to this?_ ’

But then, another thought slammed into his mind.

“Eren. I haven’t seen that dumbass since the conversation back at the pier. I wonder how he’s doing?” he said to himself while picking up the report, looking at the information and details, while his mind kept on being stuck on his meeting with the brunette. “I never got a chance to get his number or anything. Some gentleman I am.”

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed which gotten the horseface’s attention. “U _m, President Kirschtein? Vice-President Zacharias is here to see you_ ,” a female voice explained and Jean gritted his teeth. Of all of the people who were working at the company, it had to be _him_. And to think that his day wasn’t going to get anymore worse.

“Bring him in here,” Jean replied after pushing the button.

“ _Very well, sir,_ ” the female voice sounded.

The doors open and in comes a blonde male around 6’5” height. His eyes were grayish-blue and had a slight mustache and beard, followed by an expensive Dolce & Gabbana business suit. He had a smirk on his face when he approached the horseface, which made him cringe slightly.

“Whoa there, Jeannie-boy. Having a rough morning?” he said jokingly in a low baritone voice.

“Oh, please cut the bullshit, Mike. What the fuck are you doing here in my office?”

“I just thought I’d pay my partner a visit.. even though we’re a few feet apart from each other,” Mike, whose real name is Wolfgang Michael Zacharias, spoke to Jean as he leaned on the side of his desk which made the two-toned man look more uncomfortable.

“Since when the hell are we partners? The reason why you became vice-president is because that Ackerman dude got tired of you so he made a deal with my dad to keep you from being unemployed,” Jean retaliated. “Now, if you’re not here to tell me anything that’s business-related, the I would advise you to get the fuck out of my office.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t have to be all grumpy, Jeannie-boy. What’s eating you?”

“None of your business, Mike.”

Mike rose a brow, “Really? It sounds like you don’t wanna be here,” he said.

“I don’t.. and second, what I’m thinking about is none of your business,” Jean shot back.

The taller blonde just stood there with a slight unimpressed look on face as he watched the horseface go through the report, his eyebrows still knitting against each other and he could hear him grumbling and cursing to himself quietly. Mike started to put two and two together and realized why Jean wasn’t in his best mood today. “Jeannie-boy… did you get dumped by some girl you met?”

A sputtering sound came out of Jean’s mouth as he nearly crumpled the paper, “W-what!?” he shouted out.

“Please, don’t try to hide it. I know that you have bad luck with women, so you might have been dumped for whatever reason.”

“Dude, seriously! Why the fuck would you think I would get dumped by some girl? I’ve given up on that when I graduated college,” Jean answered back in a scowl. “What makes you think you can just butt into my love-life when you should be worried about yourself getting a girlfriend?”

“I have no interest in women, I’m gay. Gay to the core,” Mike corrected. “And for your information, I know you. You tell me that you’re over dating and almost days later, I see you with someone.”

“And how is that any of your business?”

“Don’t act stupid, Jeannie-boy. I’ve seen you with women before.”

Jean really felt his nerves frying as Mike looked at him with a smirk on his face, “Why do like to torture me, Mike? What did I ever do to you?”

“Nothing. Since Levi kicked me out of his company I had no one to tease… until you came along, Mr. Bachelor,” the taller blonde spoke with a smile, making Jean slouch onto his chair.

‘ _What did I do to deserve this?_ ’

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed once more, catching both Mike and Jean’s attention. “ _Um, President Kirschtein. Your meeting was going to start in 5 minutes. Please report to the meeting room when you have the chance_ ,” the female voice spoke before ending the call.

Jean rose himself up on the chair and pressed the button, “Right away. Thank you,” he said, before shooting a glare at Mike.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he said and the blonde remained smirking.

 

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

“Hey, Eren!”

School has finally come to an end and Eren was seen walking out of his classroom where he was met by none other than Petra who approached him in running before making a complete stop. “Oh, Petra. Hey,” he spoke up with a smile. “Looks like the weekend has already started for us, huh?”

“Mostly… but I wanna ask you something… are you feeling okay?”

Eren breathed heavily, “I’m okay, Petra. Really. Why did you ask?”

“Well… I mean since you called me about your breakup with Xavi and how-”

“No,” Eren said, cutting the female ginger off. “I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Just thinking about what happened it’s… it’s too much for me.”

Petra remained bit her lip slightly. She still could see that Eren is still recovering from the hurt that his ex has given him when he caught him in the act. It was hard for her to see him in this manner and she wanted to let him know that everything was going to be okay, and if she ever saw Xavi again, she was going after his neck. She never liked Xavi when she met him and didn’t trust him since the beginning. Petra didn’t want to tell Eren ‘I told you so’, cause she knew he’s not stupid, just naive.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up,” she apologized.

The teal-eyed brunette looked at Petra with a soft smile, “No… I know you’re trying to be there for me. I was so caught up of being in love, I didn’t pay attention to the red flags. I’m pretty much at fault for being this stupid.”

“No! You’re not stupid at all, Eren. You were… a bit naive,” Petra pointed out. “I know there are plenty fish in the sea for you. It happened to both Mikasa and I.”

“Yeah, speaking of which. Aren’t you supposed to meet up with Ms. Zoe later on?”

Petra stopped for a moment and laughed a bit nervously, “Yeah… but I thought I’d check up on you to see if you are okay,” she said right before she heard a female voice call up from behind.

“Petra!”

The ginger turned around to see a female dressed in a lab coat and a dark red track suit and black high heel boots rushing to her. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes along with square wire-framed glasses. “Ah… Hange!” Petra cried out.

“There you are, sweetie! I tried looking for you, but you weren’t in the classroom,” Hange spoke.

“Sorry, I wanted to see if Eren was okay,” Petra said apologetically.

“You should’ve told me that. I’m your girlfriend after all,” Hange said with a smile, poking Petra in the forehead with her two fingers in which the ginger lets out a child-like giggle. Hange turned to Eren.

“How are you feeling, Eren?” she asked.

“I’m fine, Ms. Zoe. Thanks,” Eren answered back with a smile on his face.

“Hey, I thought told you to call me Hange. Nothing else.”

“Right, sorry. I don’t wanna be rude if I called you by your first name.”

“Well, it’s different here, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you called me by my first name. Alright, enough of that… we should be leaving now. The weekend awaits for us!” Hange said in her energetic tone, making Eren shake his head slightly.

“Honestly, Petra… how can you put up with her?”

“I don’t know… but I love her for that,” Petra said with a smile on her face.

 

:::::

 

By the time Eren grabbed all of his things, he exited the school with Petra and Hange where he is met with his friends: Mikasa, Annie, and two other boys. One was a blue-eyed blonde with a bob-cut hairstyle while the other had a complete buzzcut. They were none other than Armin Arlert and Connie Springer.

“Eren! There you are, man! Look, we heard what happened with you and Xavi and we’d thought we’d cheer you up by treating you with some video games and such!” the buzzcut said with a smile on his face.

“Petra told you didn’t she, Connie?”

Connie was going to answer, but Armin beat him to it, “No… it was Mikasa who told us,” he said. “She was the first people to know about it too.”

“So, how about it?” Connie asked.

“What about-”

“Don’t worry about us, okay?” Mikasa spoke said calmly. “It’s the weekend and this is the perfect time that you get your mind off of things.”

“She’s right, you know,” Annie said in agreement. “We really don’t like you moping about your breakup.”

“I know you don’t… but I just...”

“Please, Eren?” Armin asked the brunette. “Would you try to forget him already?”

Eren knew that his friends want him to move on from his breakup and he knew himself that he wanted to move on as well. He didn’t want keep worrying them for had had been doing that long enough, “Alright. I’m sorry. But you know how I am,” he said.

“Please don’t remind us,” Connie broke in. “You don’t even know how we had to get you out of your depression.”

“Connie, I think we get it,” Hange echoed. “We don’t need to get into detail. Let’s just enjoy our weekend as much as we can.”

Armin nodded, “If we don’t hurry… the Shiganshina District would get crowded,” he said and Connie nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go!”

“Don’t stay out too late, Eren. You know that Hannes can be bit of a worrywart,” Mikasa called out and Eren called back to the female raven before walking off with Connie and Armin, who they see a sleek black limousine pass by where they see Petra’s father pass by to come pick her up from school. Eren managed to catch up with the two boys as they waited for the bus to get to Shiganshina, to start on their Friday night.

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

The Shiganshina District was almost crowded by the time Eren, Connie, and Armin arrived. But that didn’t stop them from doing that they’re looking forward in doing. The neon lights were flashing brightly as the evening started to come to a beginning. The two boys enter a large arcade cafe where they are met with a pretty fine crowd, bringing up their excitement and wasted no time heading towards any game that were open. Eren decided to step back and watch his friends choose a Street Fighter game and start choosing their characters before battling against each other.

Even though Eren wanted to play as well, he decided to fall back and watch the two battle with each other. He walked out of he arcade where he is met with many bypassers. Reaching into his pocket, Eren took out a pack of cigarettes in which he perfectly hid in his backpack, followed by cans of beer that he had stashed inside. But before he could light up his cigarette…

...he saw his ex, Xavi walking on the other side of the street, his arm wrapped around a different woman. She giggled as she snuggled against the tall blonde and Eren could feel his heart squeezing tightly, and the hurt coming back to him.

‘ _You’re nothing but pure trash to me._ ’

Those words echoes in his mind and it made him light up his cigarette with his lighter and make the first puff before blowing it out.

‘ _Why did he have to be here?_ ’ he thought to himself, taking another blow of his cigarette while he watched Xavi stroll away with his new fuck-chick, kissing her on the lips. While he smoked, he grabbed a can of beer in which it had lost its cold temperature, but he didn’t care. Opening the can, he took the first gulp, the taste of alcohol mixing with the tobacco.

The brunette remained outside the arcade cafe, taking another smoke and another gulp of his beer to numb the returning pain within his heart. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through his ears…

“Eren? Eren, what the hell are you doing?”

 Eren lowered both of his comforts to see none other than Jean standing before him looking pretty shocked. “J-Jean!” he said looking slightly surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I was gonna enjoy the weekend until I saw you standing looking like as if you lost a lottery or something,” Jean said jokingly.

“You’re real funny, horseface,” Eren said dryly while smoking his cigarette.

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s out here smoking and drinking while being underage,” Jean said with a smirk, the comeback piercing through the brunette’s chest. He scowled deeply, disgusted on how smug the hoseface looked, “So what? I’m 18 years old,” the brunette shot back.

“That’s still underage. I’m 32 years old, and besides those aren’t the best ways to numb your pain,” Jean said with a smile.

“Why do you care? At least you don’t get you see your ex snaking around a new fuck-doll,” Eren turned away which made Jean’s smile falter.

“You saw him?”

Eren nodded, “...y-yeah,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m trying to move on from him, but it seems like the bad memories are coming back to me.”

Jean started to think for a moment, trying to see what he can do to cheer Eren up. His inner self was happy that he got to run into Eren again, but he knew that the brunette was still hurting. The dinner in their first meeting was the first step. “Are you here by yourself?” he asked.

“No, I’m with friends… they’re in the arcade playing video games. They thought they’d take me here to cheer me up… but after seeing them having their fun. I decided to fall back,” Eren answered.

“Well, now that I’m off work… why don’t we have some fun ourselves?”

“Excuse me?” Eren asked.

“Hey… I don’t even know you and here you are trying to-”

“Whoa there… I don’t mean it that way. I thought we’d kill on some games at that arcade that you and your friends,” Jean disclosed. “Even though, I would to take a bit out of that nice body of yours.”

“Okay, now you’re just being an asshole there.”

“I didn’t make you cute, Eren,” Jean answered back. “And seeing you smoke and drink doesn’t make you cute either. So, why don’t you get rid of those and try to forget about that fuckwad?”

Eren knew that Jean was right and he remembered him telling him about Xavi and his selfishness and he should get over him. Nothing was going to bring the man back and he knew he shouldn’t be moping about him anymore. Talk about starting to move on smoothly…

“You’re right… I should be moving on from Xavi and here I am about to cry over him. I’m sorry, Jean,” the brunette sighed a bit sadly.

“Don’t apologize. Let’s just enjoy our night and after that I can treat you with dinner… again.”

Eren swallowed hard but he found himself smiling again, “Okay.”

He tossed the beer in the trash and threw the half smoked cigarette onto the ground, putting it out with his shoe, making it the last time he’d ever smoke or drank again. Jean smiled more and kindly escorted the brunette back into the arcade where they are met with a bigger crowd and they could see Armin and Connie continuing facing off each other in which happened to be a Mortal Kombat game with Connie’s yelling and cursing as Armin climbs into victory.

“Hey, let’s try out this one,” Jean pointed to a shooting arcade console.

“Uh… I don’t know. I’m not good when it comes to shooting games,” Eren said.

“Me either, but its fucking addicting,” Jean replied back. “Trust me, it’s fun when you try it out.”

Eren didn’t say anything else, and decided to try it out the game. Once they got themselves comfortable, Eren pressed start since it was a one-player shooting game and the first level started. He picked up the gun controller and pointed it at the screen, and soon a couple of zombies popped up, causing the brunette to shriek and started ‘shooting’ at them.

“Don’t worry, Eren,” Jean said with a smile while wrapping his arms around his waist while leaning a bit close to him. “I’ve played this game before and lost before I even got into level two,” he said. “All you need to do is shoot the zombies at their weak points.”

Eren gulped, “Oh.. okay,” he said sounding a bit frightened and looked at the screen to see more zombies emerging, and he quickly pulled the trigger, hitting every single enemy with one shot and surprisingly, he was pretty good at it despite not liking shooting games.

“Shit!”

Eren quickly turned the other direction and shot another zombie, but the more he ‘killed’ the more zombies that come to him. “Damn it! There’s too fucking many of them!” he cried out.

“Just keep shooting, baby,” Jean said with encouragement. “Your aim is _way_ better than mine.”

A blush came across Eren’s face right before he shrieked again when he saw a zombie coming close to him and he shot it in the face at point blank range. “Oh God, I’m not liking this at all!” he cried out which made Jean laugh a bit. “You’re almost there,” the horseface spoke. “Keep going!”

Eren gave it his all and kept on shooting and shooting, shrieking and panicking at the same time. Since the crowd was pretty loud themselves, not even hearing the brunette. However, it caught the ears of Connie and Armin who had just finished their battle on the Mortal Kombat game to see Eren doing a shooting game with Jean and their eyes widened in complete shock.

“Armin, dude. Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Connie asked.

“Yeah,” Armin said with a smile. “And here we thought we’re here to cheer him up.”

“Aww, FUCK! I lost!” Eren cried out as a large red ‘GAME OVER’ sign flashed on the sign, earning a laugh from the horseface.

“Who cares? You did great, Eren.” he said. “Shows me that you’ve played them before.”

“Yeah, sure. Now this time, I call the shots on the next game we play,” Eren said.

“Okay, surprise me, dumbass.”

“And stop calling me that, you fucking _horseface_ ,” Eren shooting a playful glare towards Jean.

“Oh? Should I call you ‘baby’ then?” Jean said in a flirty taunt.

Eren blushed, “We barely even know each other, Jean. So why would you even call me that?” the brunette exclaimed and Jean just smirked.

“Cause you already trapped me in your heart?”

Eren remained silent after the remark and that was enough for his two school friends to approach him and Jean, jumping into their conversation. “Well, well, well… seems that _you’re_ having fun,” Connie piped up with a smile on his face. “Didn’t expect you to get over that asshat so quickly.”

“It’s just a start and I’m not rushing things. Besides, I’m just playing some games.”

“Like how _you_ should be doing when we got here?”

Damn, that hurt.

“So, who is this charming guy?” Armin asked looking a bit curious as he looked at Jean from up and down.

“This is Jean-Gabriel Kirschtein, but he goes by Jean,” Eren introduced.

“I’m his boyfriend to make things easier for you,” Jean added.

Eren blushed, “H-Hey!” he cried out in embarrassment and the two boys giggled. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Jean,” Armin said with a smile.

“Same here, man,” Connie said. “Oh, and I don’t wanna be rude, but you look pretty old. How old are you?”

“I’m 32,” Jean answered.

“Whoa, talk about being mature and all,” Armin commented.

“So, are you _really_ his boyfriend?” Connie continued on with his questioning. “I’ve never seen you with Eren before… or ever.”

“It’s because I’m busy mostly because I’m the CEO of the Kirschtein Group,” Jean replied a bit cockily and confidently. “I don’t mean to brag… but the bright side is that I get to tell people what to do in my own right.”

“Kirschtein Group?” Eren said in confusion and soon realization slammed into his head when he remember how nice the horseface dressed, how he treated him without holding back and driving a sleek ride. “Wait, are you telling me that you’re rich!?”

“Yep,” Jean said simply. “My dad was the former head of the Kirschtein Group and I’m the only child and heir to the company. We’re a very successful business and have many buildings all over the world, right behind the Survey Corporation ran by Levi Ackerman, which is a really good competition.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before!?” Eren cried out.

“I wouldn’t have told you if you know, would I?” Jean said with a smile. “How dense, yet cute can you be?”

“Lucky times 10, Eren!” Connie cried out. “You hit the jackpot!”

“I didn’t know that Jean would be this loaded. Besides, he’s not really that big...” Eren said which the horseface took reaction.

“Oh really?”

“N-no… I don’t mean it the wrong way, okay?” Eren defended. “I’m already proved that you don’t have your head in the clouds and all.”

“Well, now that you know… I should take you out more often,” Jean acknowledged.

“As of spoiling me to the core?” Eren said.

“Yep.”

“You should really give him a chance, Eren. I can see that this guy is way different than Xavi,” Armin convinced Eren for he was starting to like Jean a lot.

“Come on, man! Don’t leave him out!” Connie said.

“Guys, I’m not ready to fall in love yet. I just need more time to heal,” Eren returned. “If you guys just let me try to get myself together, maybe I would think about dating.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jean piped up. “I just want to see you happy again, even if we don’t know each other well. I really would love to get to know you more, Eren. All because I really like you a lot.”

“I know… and I think you’re pretty hot yourself.”

Both Armin and Connie went ‘ohhhh’ when Eren said that and Jean found himself being completely flattered. Eren didn’t mean to say that to him and he was going to take his words back, but it was already too late.

“Eren… that was very sweet of you,” the horseface spoke with a smile.

“Y-yeah… are we gonna find a game to play or what?” Eren stammered out.

“Of course. Anything for you.”

“Hey, make some room for two more!” Connie called out.

It looks like that Eren is going to spend another night with Jean once again after encountering him the second time. He thought that it was going to be a one-time thing, but after seeing Jean’s feelings about him… this was far more than just a distraction, but a start of a new bonding.

_ **To be continued…** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the third chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken and this is one of the longest chapters I’ve written so far and I’ve kind of like what I did so far. So there will be more of Jean x Eren along the way and I will be adding new pairings as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Please, show me some love! I’m desperate! XD
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	4. Jean x Eren  ::: CHAPTER THREE ~ The Glory of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken starring Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger as we continue on with their budding romance! Also, I wanna thank everyone for the kudos as well as the bookmarks and the comments I have gotten from you guys, much appreciated!
> 
> Now, without further ado, let’s get on with this chapter!

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Funimation, Kodansha Comics, and the main creator, Hajime Isayama.

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R18 meaning that it’s not suitable for young readers and homophobic cunts. If you are under 17 years old or don’t like Yaoi, please refrain for reading this story. To everyone else, please enjoy the chapter

 **Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger, past!Xavi Inocencio x Eren Jaeger, etc

 

**Fix What’s Been Broken**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Jean x Eren ::: CHAPTER THREE ~ _ The Glory of Love _

 

“ _Aah… J-Jean...”_

_Eren felt the heat overloading his body as the smell of sweat and sex suffocating the whole room. Jean felt his own energy riling up within himself as he pounded Eren’s sweet spot, feeling the seductive chill ripple through his spine. “Fuck, Eren… you’re so tight, baby,” he growled out huskily, brushing his fingers through his brown hair as sweat dripped down from his body. The bed creaked loudly as Eren kept on moaning and yelping, as Jean’s kept slamming his dick into his hole._

“ _P-please… I’m gonna...”_

_After the warning, Eren lets out a loud scream as his body ricocheted and his neck arching backwards while pure white seed splattered all over his body as surge of ecstasy burst right out of him after reaching to his climax. After collapsing into top of the brunette, Jean gave him a long warm and searing kiss which clouded his entire head and his vision, his body completely filled with lust and love._

“ _I love you, Eren.”_

 

::::

 

Eren’s teal eyes shot open when he heard the blaring sound of the alarm clock ripping through his eardrums. The morning dawn arrived throughout his window for it was a Saturday. He rose from his bed as he felt his heart beating rapidly as he panted slightly from the impact of his dream that showed a complete state of confusion. “Did… did I just have a dream of me having sex with Jean?” he asked himself. “Did I really see myself sleeping with him?”

Eren didn’t really know why Jean was in his head, but the horseface was growing onto him. He just found out that the man was ridiculously rich, rich enough to buy almost 50 five-star hotels. The brunette had to admit that having a rich on a billionaire was something you don’t see happening in everyday life, only to realize that his ex was rich himself which left him cursing at himself. Aside from that, Eren had bumped into Jean twice and he had been such a gentleman to him. Not only that, he told Armin and Connie that he was his boyfriend as if he knew him for a long time which got him embarrassed for a moment.

Suddenly, he hears his phone vibrating loudly on his nightstand, catching him by surprise. Recognizing how it vibrated, Eren discovered that someone was messaging him. Reaching into his phone, he saw a text from an unknown number.

**Yo!**

Eren raised his brow. Who can be texting him and how did they get his number? Only one way to find out?

**E: Sorry, but who’s this?**

Another buzz from his phone went off, meaning another text has been received.

**Wow, you really ARE a dumbass. LOL. You don’t even remember me.**

Eren saw the text until he saw the word dumbass on the screen until it hit him like a ton of bricks. No one calls him a dumbass but…

**E: Dumbass? Jean Kirschtein?**

**J: Yep, the one and only. How are you feeling, baby?**

Eren texted back to Jean quickly.

**E: How did you get my number?**

Another message from Jean.

**J: Your blonde friend gave it to me after you left last night. I was really excited that he told me that I should text you… so we can get to know each other more.**

Eren stopped himself and blushed to the text. Did the horseface really meant that?

 **E:** **Really? I’m starting to get a little suspicious of you. I know you’ve been very nice to me, but I still have my doubts.**

Another text.

**J: I don’t blame you for having your doubts. But I really do like you, Eren and I know you’re still trying to move on from your ex. You just need to let it go… forget about the past and face the future, okay?**

Eren felt his heart flutter when he read the text. Yes, he still have his doubts and wasn’t so sure if he wanted to start a relationship right away. But he could see that the horseface really wanted to get to know him despite his own doubts. Gripping onto his phone, he took a deep breath and started texting back to Jean, his thumbs pressing on every single ‘key’ that was on the screen.

**E: I don’t know, but I can try.**

Another message from the horse face.

**J: Hey, I’m not here to hurt you. Just to let you know that not all guys are scumbags.**

**E: Say that, and you’ll act like one.**

**J: Aw that’s just cruel! You’re gonna make me cry now!**

Eren chuckled to the last text.

**E: Listen. I’m still, but I will give you a chance. I’m gonna have a talk with Armin on giving you my number without my knowing. Other than that, I’m looking forward into seeing you, you fucking horseface. :)**

**J: Same for you, cutie. Do you wanna meet for lunch, like always?**

**E: Yeah, that’ll be great.**

**J: Alright, I’ll come and pick you up soon, my little dumbass. Kiss-kiss.**

After the text, Eren placed his phone down and entered the bathroom where he slipped out of his pajamas, stepping into the shower, turning on the hot water which started raining over his soft cream body and his chocolate brown hair, making it droop and drip. The temperature of the hot water felt very good and Eren felt like he didn’t want to leave, which the feeling mixed with his thoughts on Jean… and him treating him very nicely throughout his meeting with him.

Eren finally exits the shower and finds the nicest casual clothes he wanted to wear because of his lunch date with Jean. As he finished getting dressed, a knock was heard from the door and in comes Hannes who peeked in, “Eren, are you awake?” he asked.

The brunette turned around after he jumped, “Aah! Hannes, wha..”

“Oh! Sorry I scared you. Are you up?” Hannes went on and Eren nodded.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be down in a sec. Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s downstairs in the living room. I’m going to be going out for a while, so there’s leftovers from last night,” Hannes spoke and Eren nodded.

“No need to tell me, I’m going out myself,” Eren spoke up right before blushing in a pink color, “I… have a date.”

“Really? Is this guy better than that scumbag?” Hannes questioned.

Eren took a deep breath, “Hannes, I know you’re still angry of what Xavi did to me that day. But I’m old enough to take care of myself. The guy I’m seeing… I don’t know him fully, that’s why I’m going to have lunch with him. I’m not ready to introduce him to you yet, because I know how you will react,” he spoke back to the older man who folded his arms.

“Eren… are you sure this is right?”

“I just need some time to get to know him, Hannes. To see if he is the one I can trust,” Eren said looking at Hannes, showing that he’s not a child anymore. “I know that I said that I wasn’t going to fall in love anymore, but after meeting him. I have a chance to see _if_ I’m ready to have a new boyfriend.”

The middle-aged man sighed heavily, “Eren… you don’t even know what you’re putting yourself in. What if the guy you’re with drugs you and makes you his sex slave, or even sells you to human trafficking?”

“Hannes, please. I know you’re worried about me, but you can’t keep me from facing the real world. I told you, I’m just one month away in graduating high school and I need to do this on my own,” Eren spoke back to the man. “If anything goes wrong, I will always let you know and you can deal with what’s going on. But for now… please step back and give me a chance, okay?”

Hannes sighed, “Alright, I won’t keep holding you back. But I made a promise to your parents that I would protect you when they can’t,” he said. “You’re like a son to me.”

“I know, Hannes. I know,” Eren smiled back. “And I promise you… I will call you if anything goes wrong.”

“Okay… but I would want to meet this guy, okay?”

The brunette chuckled, “Don’t worry. You will...” he said and soon walked out of the bedroom, leaving the old blonde sighing softly.

“Eren… you worry me sometimes. But I won’t keep you away from the real world.”

 

::::::

 

“I’m off!” Eren exclaimed to both Hannes and Mikasa.

“Have fun, Eren,” Mikasa spoke back. “And remember to use protection,”

Eren blushed lightly, “Mikasa, I’m not a kid, okay?” he spoke back and Mikasa chuckled. “Just reminding you, okay? Call us if anything goes wrong.”

The brunette waved a send-off and closed the door right behind him before and walked out of the gates of his two-story home and walked into the streets of Wall Maria. He felt butterflies in his stomach that he was meeting the horseface again, but at the same time excited at the same time. Eren wondered where will Jean will take him for lunch. And that’s when he hears his phone chime and he looked up to see a message from the horseface.

**J: Hey, cutie. Um… I can’t seem to find your place, do you know where I can pick you up?**

Eren texted back.

**E: I should’ve gave you my address. I’m such an idiot… just meet me at Utopia Station.**

A ping was heard.

**J: I know that station. I’ll meet you there.**

Eren smiled and wasted no time slightly running his way to Utopia Station where Rose Metro subway operated where it was known for its crazy morning rush hour. By the time he had gotten there, he waited patiently for Jean to arrive and he did just that. The same Jeep Commander he saw the night he met him and Jean comes out looking very sharp. He was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt underneath a white t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of white Converse sneakers. His earrings were studded on his right ear and sported a black leather cuff bracelet.

“Hey there, my little dumbass,” the horseface said with a smile on his face.

“Same for you horseface,” Eren said and looked up and down at Jean, his face blushing slightly. “Um… you look very dashing...”

Eren cursed at himself for being shy and Jean could see it, “Hey, are you okay, baby?” he asked and the blonde jerked up.

“I’m okay! It’s just that I’m a little nervous,” Eren spoke back.

“It’s alright… it’s Saturday and it’s a very nice day for a lunch date. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a bit nervous too but I like you too damn much,” Jean spoke. “I know I sound like a girl in some cheesy anime romance… but fuck. I can’t get you out of my head, and that’s a good thing.”

Eren could see that Jean wasn’t lying to him at all. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything negative. I just wanna spoil you like a princess, no matter how much you don’t want it,” the 32 year old spoke up.

“L-like a sugar daddy?”

“You can say that,” Jean said with a smile. “Now… are we gonna go, or what?”

“Y-yeah… let’s go.”

Like a gentleman, Jean escorts Eren to his vehicle, letting him in on the passenger side of his vehicle. Once he got comfortable, Jean hurries his way to the driver’s side and drives away. During the drive, the horseface started to turn on the radio where one station started playing ‘The Glory of Love’ by Peter Cetera of Chicago which caught the brunette’s ears.

 _Tonight it's very clear, as we're both standing here_  
_There's so many things I want to say_ _  
_ _I will always love you, I will never leave you alone._

“Hey… this is…,” Eren spoke.

 _Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret_  
_It breaks my heart to see you crying._ _  
_ _I don't want to lose you, I could never make it alone._

As the chorus was reached, Eren found his heart beating erratically and Jean turned his head, “You really like this song, don’t you?” he asked him. Eren slightly nodded, “Y-yeah, but this was also the song that played when my dad married my mom after I was born,” he spoke. “It was one of their favorite songs.”

“That must be special for ya,” Jean replied back.

“It is…,” Eren spoke back until he felt the warm touch of Jean’s hand landing on top of his, sending him a strong rush within his whole body and a flush of red painted upon Eren’s cream-colored face and he started to breathe hotly when he could see the horseface focusing on the road. His fingers started intertwining with the brunette’s with no intentions of letting go. The song kept on playing in the most beautiful harmony and Eren could feel the temperature rising.

“It’s my favorite song too. ‘Cause it reminds me of my parents, too.”

Eren stopped himself, “R-really?”

Jean nodded, “Yeah, it was also their wedding song and everytime I hear this, it reminds me of how much they love each other throughout their years of good and bad,” he sighed softly as his eyes softened while looked at the road before looking straight at Eren when reaching to a stop. “I really miss them a lot.”

His eyes widened, “Your parents… did they...”

“Yeah, they passed away when I was a kid and my uncle raised me all my life. My uncle and my dad came from a rich family and after my dad chose to raise me, my uncle took over the family company and he took me in after my parents’ funeral.”

Eren couldn’t believe what he had just heard Jean had said to him before realizing that both and him had something in common: they both lost their parents at a young age. To him it felt strange that the horseface didn’t tell him how his parents passed away, but then again… he didn’t tell him about his own parents’ deaths. But he could see the slight sadness within Jean’s voice, and he could see his hand not leaving his.

Once the drive resumed, Jean made a turn and Eren’s voice turned soft, “Jean… I’m sorry to hear that. _My_ parents died when I was only 13 years old. They were involved in an accident,” he said.

“You too, huh?” Jean said. “Fuck, looks like we both have something in common.”

“Y-yeah… crazy.”

“You can say that,” Jean said, his smile returning into a trace, his thumb rubbing slightly on Eren’s skin. “Hey, I hope you’re starving. ‘Cause I know a good Chinese place we can have lunch. That way we can get to know each other and make ourselves feel better… since we’re both orphans.”

Eren shook his head, “You are such a fucking horseface...”

“Keep calling me that, and I’ll kiss you.”

As the day went by, Jean and Eren had lunch at a large Chinese restaurant where they are given a large feast that not even the brunette could think of what to eat first. Soon after their lunch date, Jean decided to take Eren through the city, taking him to every single attraction he spotted on the way to keep up with their date as well as the pier he took him in. Conversations and laughter were exchanged and Jean remained close to Eren, receiving concerned and flustered looks from other people in which they ignored because they were enjoying their date so much that they didn’t care if people were staring as if they were bothering them or something.

They had been out in the city for almost hours and the day slowly started to turn into night in which all of neon lights of the Wall Maria started to strobe all over the place and the traffic starting to increase. Eren didn’t even realize that he had been out with Jean for so long until he saw the time on his phone. He started to think about Hannes and Mikasa being worried about him for they are kind of protective of him. But he had told them, mainly Hannes that he can take care of himself.

“Hey,” Jean called out to the teal eyes. Snapping out of his thoughts, Eren looked up to see the horseface holding up a large Siberian Husky plushie right in front of hiss face before popping from behind. “Look what I got.”

“What the… where did you get that?” the brunette asked.

“I got this from the gift shop… I thought that since your favorite dog is the Husky, I thought of getting you this.”

Eren couldn’t be more flustered more inside. “Thank you,” he said with a smile for he and Jean were sitting at a beach from a parking lot, looking at the beautiful view of the ocean as the stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky. Feeling the warmth of the giant stuffed animal, Eren sighed blissfully. “Jean, I really had a wonderful time. I never been this happy since… well… you know,” he said.

“You don’t need to tell me. But I’m happy that we get to have a real date, last time… you were still down in the dump and you were drinking and smoking when you weren’t supposed to.”

“That’s old, okay?”

“Yeah… and if anyone saw you, you’ll get into huge heaps of trouble,” Jean brought up more with a smirk and Eren rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck you...” he spat back jokingly with a laugh before calming down, letting the sounds of the ocean crashing onto shore, the damp smell of the ocean mist rippling through the night sky. Eren felt the goosebumps rushing through his whole smooth body and Jean moved closer to him, exchanging his warmth of his body, despite being the Spring season.

“I never thought the ocean would be this beautiful at night,” the brunette spoke up and Jean nodded.

Jean shifted his eyes towards Eren and noticed that his teal eyes were gleaming against the glazing moonlight, almost resembling the shining emeralds people see in jewelry stores and it made his heart skip a beat. Eren, then shifted his shining eyes towards Jean and a concerned look plastered onto his face.

“Jean?”

Jean snapped out of his daze, “Sorry, but I’ve noticed that your eyes… they seem to sparkle when they’re exposed to light. They look beautiful when they’re like that,” he said.

Eren hitched a breath and a pink blush washed upon his face, “You… you really think so?” he asked.

“Yeah… it sounds pretty cheesy. But I don’t care… you look really beautiful,” Jean said softly, his eyes glinting with admiration and warmth. Soon, the song from earlier, Peter Cetera’s The Glory of Love starts playing in Jean’s truck radio, starting off in a beautiful intro before the former Chicago lead singer’s voice started creeping in, singing the first verse of the song.

Eren’s eyes stared at Jean’s, their gazes was just inches apart from each other. But the rift started to come to a close, when Jean got closer to the brunette, his nose pulling closer. He could feel the younger man’s warm breathing onto his lips. His heart was flipping rapidly and his mind was telling him to do it...and he did.

Jean gave Eren a long and passionate kiss in which the teal eyes didn’t even fight and his heart was also fluttering with bliss and happiness, but also with slight nervousness. The kiss lasted for more than 12 seconds and they broke apart, leaving Eren blushing hardly….

“Oh… I-I-I-I’m sorry… that wasn’t supposed to happen!”

The horseface shook his head, “No… you don’t have to apologize. I already know,” he said softly, grabbing Eren’s hand and pulled him closer. “Like I said, you’ve already trapped me in your heart, and now… it’s time that you pay the price,” he whispered lovingly as their new theme song kept on playing.

“Eren Jaeger… will you go out with me?”

Eren didn’t say anything at first. He wasn’t so sure that if he really wanted to go back into dating, for it was pretty fast. But he could see that Jean was falling for him very fast and he too wanted to take it slow. There was no turning back for him this time, “Y-yeah… I would love to go out with you. You fucking horseface,” he said with a smile.

Jean smile back at the response, “Come here, my little dumbass,” he said huskily and pulled Eren into another warm kiss, making their date a success and their new relationship official as the song reached to the third and last chorus and some couples were slow dancing to the song that kept blaring from Jean’s Jeep.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_Were gonna live forever..._

_Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love…_

Eren’s love was slowly coming to a return… and now he must make sure it stays.

 

Link to Jean and Eren's new theme song: [Peter Cetera - The Glory of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8dNH4giT3E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the fourth chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken and yes, I’ve decided to make Jean x Eren official in the end of the chapter. It took me quite of a while to get everything I thought of into the story and it turned out pretty well… and to add it all up, I’ve decided to add the lyrics to the Peter Cetera’s “The Glory of Love” into the chapter and make it the theme song for both the horseface and the teal-eyed dumbass.
> 
> Try listening to it at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	5. Jean x Eren ::: CHAPTER FOUR ~ Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here with a new chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken. Sorry, I haven’t been able to write in this chapter, but I am still here and I promised to continue on with the romance with Jean and Eren.
> 
> Okay, onward with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan is NOT mine, neither does the characters used in this story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and the man behind it Hajime Isayama.

 **Warning:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 for adult themes such as swearing and boy x boy romance meaning there will be fluff and smut with kinks and fetishes and it’s not suitable for young reader or people who don’t like yaoi. If you are under 17 years old or don’t like yaoi… _period_ , please refrain from reading this chapter for your own safety. To everyone else, please enjoy this amazing chapter!

 **Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Eren Jaeger

 

**Fix What’s Been Broken**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Jean x Eren ::: CHAPTER FOUR ~  _ Lights _

 

“Hello? Eren, dude are you there?” Connie’s voice spoke up, snapping Eren out of his thoughts as he, along with Connie sat at their desks as class started as a study hall session, for they don’t have an assigned academic class on their schedule. Most of the students were seen spending their time doing their own activities while Eren sat in the room with Connie.

“Oh… sorry, I was just spacing out,” Eren said.

“Really? You’ve been doing that since this morning,” Connie said, staring at Eren looking bored. “Is it because your relationship with that horseface?”

Eren stared at Connie for a moment with a look of offense, but then again…. _he’s_ always calling Jean that name all the time he thinks about him and when he does, his heart starts thumping wildly. Fuck… this guy was really growing onto him and the surprising thing is that… he’s just started going out with him, which was pretty fast for him and he really didn’t know what he wanted to do. But he kept his composure while Connie kept on staring at him.

“Okay, first off… he has a name, Connie. Jean-Gabriel. And second, I just started dating the guy… and well, I haven’t gotten to fully know him yet. I don’t want to rush things because I’m still nervous about falling in love with him while he just started falling in love with me with no effort.”

“Really? You know that happens like all the time you know.”

“I know,” Eren said, gashing his teeth slightly. “But I’m starting to feel like Hannes is lecturing from far away.”

Eren remembered the talk he had with Hannes about Jean last weekend and those words kept echoing in his mind.

“What the old man tell you?” Connie asked.

“I thought he was just being overprotective and all until he told me about guys being all two-faced and all,” Eren replied back to the buzz-cut 18 year old. “But at the same time… I’m not so sure if he’s like that. I’m trying to get myself back together and all I had gotten was Jean being a gentleman when I got to see him again.”

“And he’s fucking loaded! I’m very jealous of you,” the buzz-cut grinned. “I can’t get someone like that.”

“Hey, I didn’t come to him. He came to me. And by the way, where the hell is Armin?”

Connie shrugged, “Last time I saw him, he told me he was going to tutoring with Mr. Smith,” he replied back in an uninterested tone. “Why do you ask?”

“I still wanna get on him for giving the horseface my number without telling me about it,” Eren said in a slightly annoyed tone. “I know he likes the guy, but really?”

“Hey, he just wanted to see you happy again and so do I! Armin and I are still single, but we just don’t want you going through the downs again,” Connie replied back to the brunette.

“I know. I know, but I still wanna have a word with him.”

Just as Eren finished his sentence, he felt a buzzing on the left side of his pants and it revealed to be his phone, which lets out a cute pinging sound to go with low vibration. He quickly took the phone out and it turned out to be a text message and it said “Horseface” on it. Eren clicked on the talk bubble emoji and the message popped out. Eren knew who it was, hence the name being Horseface.

**J: Hey there, cutie! How ya doin’?**

Eren texted back and Connie started peeking to see what was going on.

**E: Jean, what are you doing texting me at this time? What are you doing?**

A ping chimed, revealing another message.

**J: I’m at work right now, but not doing anything at this moment. What about you?**

Eren replies.

**E: I’m at school right now. But I’m in study hall, it’s one of my last hours before I get out of school.**

Another message from Jean.

**J: Awesome! I’ll come and pick you up then. I was thinking that we can watch a movie back at my place. I have Netflix, so we can choose any movie we want.**

Eren found himself blushing to the offer and Connie lets out the sliest smile, “Well, well, well. Eren. Looks like the horseface can’t get enough of you, huh?” the buzzcut male grinned. Eren didn’t say anything and worked his thumbs onto the screen.

**E: Actually, that would be great. I don’t have anything else to do so…**

**J: YES! I’ll come by your school around 3:00, ‘kay?**

**E: You know where I go?**

**J: Um, yeah? I graduated from there years ago, so I know what time the school ends. See ya soon. Kiss-kiss.**

As the messaging ends, Eren placed his phone down and all he could feel is his face going very hot. Jean has asked him on another date… a movie one to be exact and it’s going to be at his place. “Hey, Eren! Are you okay, man?” Connie exclaimed.

“Y-yeah. I am,” Eren answered back. “I just got asked out again.”

“Um, I know that! Like I said before, you’re very lucky! You should do something to impress him along the way.”

“Connie, I just started a relationship with Jean. I’m not trying to be a jump-on or something,” Eren stated dryly. “Remember, I’m trying to move on from my breakup with Xavi.”

“Hey, I’m just saying though. I mean take a look at Petra and Hange.” Connie testified. “You can take tips from them.”

“I don’t think I have to do that. I’ve been in love once so I know how it goes when it comes and how it will go. I still want to take some time into getting to know Jean more,” Eren said.

“And then fuck him?”

“Connie!”

“Aw, come on! You gotta start letting lose with him!” Connie exclaimed.

“And you need to get yourself a date,” Eren barked back jokingly before the 18-year-old stuck his tongue right at him in which he rolled his eyes as retaliation.

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

Jean was seen walking towards his truck with the brightest smile on his face and hummed happily, ecstatic that he was going to spend more time with Eren again.. Thankfully, he could leave early whenever he felt like it since he’s the CEO of his father’s company and since he didn’t have much to do, unlike the vice-president. Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door and placed his suitcase inside right before he could hear footsteps approaching him.

“Going somewhere, Jeannie-boy?”

Jean turned around to see Mike right behind him, folding his arms and the horseface lets out a smirk. “Oh, I’m done for the day, if you wanna know, Mike. By the way, shouldn’t you be heading to a meeting soon?” he asked in a taunting manner and Mike scowled slightly.

“Real funny, Kirschtein. You know, I kinda find this unfair that you get to leave whenever you want while _I’m_ stuck here doing most of your work. I mean come on, I’m the vice-president here!” Mike exclaimed.

“Yeah, meaning you’re just second-in-command, like Commander Spock. Meaning that there’s nothing I can do about it. Just be glad I’m not Levi,” Jean commented.

“But that doesn’t answer my first question. What made you think you can leave in the middle of the day?”

“I have a date,” Jean simply said and Mike almost toppled.

“You have a date!?” the taller man soon smirked. “Heh, I knew it. So, who’s the girl you’re seeing?”

Jean narrowed his eyes, “Seriously, dude. Why do you wanna know? Who I’m seeing is my business and mine only. Maybe you should try getting yourself a man since you’re so desperate in wanting one,” he spat in a witty snark.

“Aw, that’s just cold, Jeannie-boy. We’re friends aren’t we?”

The two-toned President snorted, “Friends? All you do is pick on me every single day about everything, even about my love life. I’m mean to tell you the truth, it’s what you do all the time. You never give me a break,” he rasped.

“So, you’re just gonna leave me here while you get comfortable with your girlfriend?”

“That’s basically it, and to get away from you,” Jean spoke back, his smirk not leaving his face. “Honestly, you really need a hobby that doesn’t revolve around me.”

With that, Jean turned his on his heel and hopped onto his SUV, starting the ignition. Right before he pulled off, he looked at Mike once more, “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for your meeting,” he said.

Mike lets out a scowl as his watched the horseface drive off.

 

::: **FWBB – Jean x Eren – FWBB** :::

 

School has ended and everyone was now heading home do their homework assignments their teachers have given them. Eren stretched his arms, for he had a very long day and thankfully, he was able to do his homework at study hall, so that way he didn’t have to do it at home. As he waved goodbye to Connie after being unable to find Armin to give him a slight piece of his mind. He could deal with him some other time because right now…

_**HONK! HONK!** _

...Jean was here.

“Hey, Eren! Over here!”

Eren smiled and ran up to the SUV, where some people looked up and most of the girls found themselves on how handsome the horseface looked and wondered why they have boyfriends who only care about their own looks or looking at other attractive girls. They felt very envious for Eren to have a guy like that, despite not knowing that he’s older than him.

“Seriously, how do you even know I go to this school?” the teal eyes asked after entering the vehicle before Jean started pulling off from the school campus.

“Dunno. Maybe I’m psychic?” Jean remarked back jokingly. “All I remember was that I graduated from here, I even have the yearbook back in my place. I can show you my pic if you want me to.”

“I thought this was a movie date, horseface.”

“It is, my little dumbass. I thought it can be more than just a dinner and a movie. Don’t you remember that we’re dating and to help you get over your asshole of an ex?” Jean remarked back with a playful smirk.

“I know that, you jerk,” Eren said with a smile. “It’s just that it’s kinda surprising that we would go on three dates. Just how long are we gonna keep this up?”

“What do you want me to do? Ignore you? Fuck that!” Jean said, can’t help but feel more excited that he was able to be with Eren again. In his mind, he couldn’t wait to devour and spoil the young brunette with all he has got for this was the first relationship like forever. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ignore the person I wanna be with?”

“Um, haven’t you ever heard of having some time for yourself?” Eren queried.

“Of course I have time for myself. Too much time if I put it that way,” Jean replied back, his eyes not leaving the road. “Besides, it’s kinda boring after a while now.”

“I can understand that. But I think you’re be a little too affectionate.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that I’ve been single for a long time now.”

That made Eren stop on what he was trying to say to him and started thinking about it. He remembered the day he told her that he had been cheated on when he first met him. “Eren?” he heard Jean call to him and he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry… you have been single for a long time?”

“I have… I’ve tried to go out on dates and all, but it wasn’t the same. So I just focused on my work from the time being. I mean it’s not easy falling in love after being single for many years… until I met you,” Jean replied and Eren remained silent at that comment and the horseface quickly took notice.

“Hey, you’re going silent on me?”

“Huh? No… no. I just think you just need to slow it down a bit. You know, before we go a little too far?” Eren pointed out and the horseface just smiled.

“Yeah, I should. But I really want to make you happy and all… even if I’m taking you out on many dates can be a bit abnormal and such-”

“I never said it wasn’t normal to go out on many dates,” Eren cuts Jean off.

“-but again, it’s been a very long time since I ever gotten into a relationship and I want this to work out for the both of us. We were both hurt from our past lovers, but there’s always another chance at love. Yeah, I know we went through this before, but I just wanna show you how much I really like you. You _are_ my boyfriend after all,” Jean finished.

“I know, Jean. I know,” Eren turned away with a smile. “And I’m really happy that I was able to meet a guy like you. And to tell you the truth, I was glad that you came… because I was about this close in starting a fight.”

“You’re lucky that I was able to stop that asshole from putting his hands on you.”

“Please, don’t remind me,” Eren added and then sighed. “So… about the movie… what are you planning to have us watch?”

“It’s a surprise, Eren. But I think we should order some pizza. It’s not a movie date without food, not even without popcorn,” Jean mused.

“Guess I’ll wait till we get to your place, huh?”

Jean chuckled, “Trust me, once we get there, you won’t be disappointed,” he said.

 

 

**:::::::::**

 

 

After a long 30 minute drive, Jean has arrived at a very fine penthouse complex that towered over the smaller buildings of Wall Maria. It was obvious that the horseface would have something so extravagant since he’s very loaded and has taken his father’s place within the company, so it was not very shocking. By the time the two reached to the main destination, the two-toned CEO showed the young brunette inside the apartment, leaving him very impressed.

“Wow… you really have nice taste.” Eren looked around to see the décor which looked like it came out of a magazine or from one of the IKEA stores.

“Don’t be shy, take a seat while I order the pizza,” Jean said with a smile.

Eren didn’t say anything else and placed his backpack onto polished wooden floor. As Jean was on his cell, the brunette got himself comfortable on a big sofa waiting patiently, wondering what kind of movie the horseface has planned for the both of them. But his waiting was soon put to a halt when he started to notice a picture frame on a small coffee table on the right side of the sofa and there was a picture of Jean embracing another young man slightly shorter than him. He had black hair that was perfectly cut, followed by light-brown eyes and freckles on his face. He looked at the picture further and noticed how happy he and Jean looked and he could tell that it was taken years ago because Jean looked younger. Eren’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment as the memories of his relationship with Xavi and how it began.

“ _Eren…_ _I’m in love with you._ ”

Eren gritted his teeth firmly as he looked at the picture. “Why?” he asked himself. “Why did Xavi have to betray me like this?”

“Eren?” Jean’s voice rang and the brunette snapped out of his thoughts before whirling he head around to see the horseface looking at him before looking back at the picture, blushing at the moment.

“J-Jean! Aah, s-sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

A soft smile etched onto Jean’s face, “It’s fine… you were looking at a picture of me and Marco,” he said.

“Marco?” Eren asked in confusion.

“Yeah,” Jean replied and almost immediately, the teal eyes started to notice his smile was showing more of a crestfallen manner. “His name is Marco Bodt, and… he was the guy I dated since junior high school.”

“Wait… so you’re gay?” Eren asked.

“I am, Eren, I’ve been day since I was in junior high and I didn’t tell anyone because I felt that they might think I might be weird or something like that.”

Eren bit his lip, “Then that night when I asked you… when I asked that you were cheated on. What happened?”

“It’s pretty hard to explain because it happened many years ago, but I’ll tell you,” Jean answered, feeling a bit uneasy of what he was going to say to Eren, but there was no turning back now.

“Marco and I met while we were in 6th grade and it was love at first sight. We had a lot in common and we talked a lot about our favorite interests and all and it went on like every day. We started dating until college where I started to suspect Marco acting strange towards me. He would cancel our dates and such and I would be okay with that, but I soon start to worry as he kept on ignoring me and ignoring my calls. And when I started to confront him about it… I discover that he getting fucked by some other man,” Jean explained in lament and Eren just felt his heart hurting.

“So… you _were_ cheated on. So, why did you tell me that your ex was a she?”

Jean shook his head, “I don’t even know why I referred Marco as a girl. Maybe it’s because I still felt a bit afraid of my true self. “But I felt very hurt when Marco betrayed me and he told me that he was in love with that guy because I wasn’t good enough for him. I mean, I did everything to make both of us happy. But it wasn’t just enough for him, so he just left me in the cold.”

“Jean… I-”

“Eren, people like Marco and your ex, Xavi don’t change when they take you for granted. They just chew you up and spit you out when they get tired of you.” Jean cut him off as his smile started to warm up. “But I managed to move on from that, it wasn’t easy, but I managed to pull through... until I met you.”

Eren blushed to the last part, “J-Jean, please. You’re embarrassing me.”

“Am I?” Jean leaned forward, placing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. “Like I said before, I’m gonna teat you like a princess, no matter how much you don’t want that.”

“I’m not a girl, you know.”

“Who ever said you were?”

The pizza finally arrives along with two boxes of buffalo wings and two large sodas to go with the pack. Once Jean and Eren managed to get themselves comfortable, they put on _Legally Blonde_ on Netflix and the two boys start to see how much the main protagonist, Elle was going through since her first boyfriend, Warner has been nothing but a complete jerk to her. Eren laughed when Jean commented in shoving the guy’s dick into his throat if he was Elle after saying that he was the complete worst.

Soon after the movie, the two watched a few more until Eren gotten completely tired and fell asleep on the couch. It was after midnight and it was too late for Jean to take him home, so he decided to let him stay for the night.

He placed a blanket onto the slumbering high-school student as he slept before he placed another soft kiss onto his forehead before he lets out a yawn and walks into his bedroom, looking at Eren before shutting the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Eren,” he said with a smile.

 

_ **To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the fifth chapter of Fix What’s Been Broken starring Jean x Eren! Before I go, I just wanna say that I apologize for not updating this story for a while… maybe because I was lazy and all? I dunno, but yeah I’m really sorry for not updating sooner when I should be.
> 
> Okay, that’s all for this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Don’t be scared to comment on what you think about this chapter. Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!

**Author's Note:**

> !


End file.
